A Tournament In Hell
by Azuna
Summary: Ryoko is invited to attend a Tournament in Hell and is asked to Bring certain others along for the ride. Takes place after the manga.
1. Normal Days and Mysterious letters

**A Tournament in Hell**

**By: Azuna**

I HARDLY ever see any RBHS fics _especially_ new ones so I'm going to fix that by writing one myself. So hope you like it.

**Summery**- Ryoko is invited to attend a Tournament in Hell and is asked to Bring certain others along for the ride. Takes place after the manga.

**Reasons why you might hate me or this fic:** Ryoko's hair will be black like is was on the cover of the last manga (including the brick red bow). (I just think that it looks A LOT better that way sorry) I will NOT be pairing Asuka and Kyoichi, they will FIRMLY remain in a 'teacher and student' relationship (KYOICHI IS MINE !!!!) And I might slightly go out of character though I will try to stay in character. Oh and I left Shizuma's hair like it was in the main part of the last volume, before they cut it but got rid of that mono brow (was it me but did Shizuma look god awful in vol 1 yet pretty cute in the fifth before the haircut) but you might not hate me for that last one

**Pairings:** Ryoko and Shizuma, Megumi and Taihoo and maybe a Kyoichi and OC

**Other Fics**: I will most likely start another RBHS fic and I'm also working on asome otherfics. Hope you like those as well.

Now I'll stop blabbering and get on with the story

**Chapter One**

**Invitations**

It was a regular beautiful day in japan, the birds were singing, they kids are playing and the teens at a near-by highschool were fighting, Shizuma and Ryoko to be exact. They were on the roof of one of the school buildings, both wearing the school uniforms that were rapidly being torn up (that sounds perverted...Oh well) as they fought. Both Ryoko and Shizuma were glistening in sweat and breathing hard, each worn out from the fight they were both participating in. Both fighting and trying to defeat their equal... and overcome their hidden desires.

It was like a dance for the two, a fight with such grace that could only be done by the two when they let lose in battle. Ryoko, using her sword would fight Shizuma using the techniques of the drama clod, already learning that Kendo has no effect on her current nemesis. Shizuma on the other hand used the hand-to-hand skills her used while fighting on the streets for years, occasionally throwing in a fire attack to make things more interesting. Ryoko was charging for an attack and Shizuma pounced, grabbing her mid drift and tackling her to the ground. They spun a few times on the ground only for Shizuma to come out on top. "Heh looks like I win Ryoko" Shizuma said in his usual cockiness. "Not in your dreams MONKEY FACE!" Ryoko resorted and brought her legs up and kicked in the chest and off of her. Ryoko got to her feet and Shizuma recovered from the kick. They once again continued on with their never ending duel to win.

Hitomi, who was standing near-by next to Diasaku, checked her watch only to discover that they had 10 minuted to get to class. "Ryoko-o-o-o I think it's about time that you stop fighting you need to go to the office and get your spare uniform, change, and get to class!!" Hitomi yelled hoping that she was herd by Ryoko. "Hitomi is right Mr Shizuma and Ms. Ryoko you two should really get going" Diasaku yelled as he watched two fighters loosen up and relax and soon they started to collect their bookbag and left to see the nurse. Just then the idea of only having 10,..well 8 minutes to get to class after changing hit Ryoko hard and she started running as if for her life to the nurse's office. Shizuma, however didn't care if he was late or not so he just kept a steady pace to the nurse's office. Truth be told he didn't even care if he went to class in these rags but Ryoko was in most of his classes so he always tried to look good in her presence, _especially_ after Tatsuya left, ahh that was one of his happier days.

Hitomi was now running past him, either tying to get to class or to catch up with Ryoko. Either way it didn't matter to him, he himself would most likely get to class about ½ an hour late, stride right into class without a late pass, they would be in the middle of a test not even thinking of taking it and somehow get Ryoko into trouble, then get into a fight with her in the last ten minutes of class, and have her fuming at the end of the day.

Diasaku was now running past him as well carrying all of his filming equipment. 'Maybe later I'll ask Diasaku if he could make me a copy of that film. Heh I really roughed her up this time. But who could blame me, this is probable the closest I'll ever get to ever _really_ undressing her. I told her before how I felt and later I thought she returned those feelings but I guess she got caught up in all the drama of that day. Oh well I'm not giving up just yet' Shizuma thought as he walked down the halls and dodging running students.

-Ryoko-

'Oh God I'm going to be late' Ryoko thought as she ran down the busy hall of her school. It had been almost a month since the finale fight between her and Shizuma, well the one that practically involved anyone who could fight a decent fight. Sure she won it in the end and she was _really_ tempted to cut his hair as well as get rid of that stupid mono-brow but she restrained to just the mono-brow.

Ryoko now made it to the nurse's office and was glade to see that her uniform was already laid out for hr on a near-by chair. Ryoko grabbed the spare uniform and rushed into the changing room connected to the nurse's office. While she was changing Hitomi finally got to the office and waited outside the door while her friend changed.

Now only having five minutes left till they were officially late Ryoko raced out of the room, grabbed Hitomi and her bag and raced to her first period class. Ryoko ran as fast as she could but she and hitomi were still a minute late because of how many fan boys there were in her way. They were given an hour detention after school.

'Perfect' Ryoko thought sarcastically as she sat in the back of the class room waiting for the teachers instructions on what to do for today. Ryoko rested her head on her desk and listened as the teacher gave them directions on what to do on what part of the test. About 30 minutes into the test a certain 'monkey' came strolling into the class and sat in the empty seat behind Ryoko, all with a smirk on his face. The teacher, use to this behavior from Shizuma went on reading the book that he held in his hands. Shizuma continued to smirk as he watched Ryoko struggle with the test that she probable didn't study for. He slowly raised his hand and with a voice filled with nonchalance he said "Teacheeerr Ryoko is copying of my papeeeerrrr"

No sooner had he said that he had to dodge a wooden sword coming straight for his head. For the next ten minutes they stayed like that. Ryoko would try to hit him and Shizuma would dodge, if by only a centimeter at times. Soon the bell rang, signaling the end of the class. Ryoko herd it and with great relief she ran faster then lighting out the door.

For the rest of the day Shizuma and ryoko didn't see each other since Shizuma had to meet with the principal along with Diasaku for their weekly evaluation of the K-Fights. The rest of the day went by fast for Ryoko and she was now walking home with Hitomi to study incase of a pop quiz. Ryoko noticed for some reason though, she felt full of anticipation. Like she did before a battle.

They now made it to her house and Ryoko opens the door to find that her aunt hadn't come home yet. "Lets go to my room and set a study table up" Ryoko said starting toward her room. "OK" Hitomi said following her to her room.

The first thing that Ryoko noticed was that there was a letter addressed to her lying on her bed. Curious, Ryoko walked over to it and picked it up. "Ohhh is that a letter? From who?" Hitomi said as she too saw the letter. "I don't know."Ryoko answered honestly as she carefully began to tear open the letter. When she pulled out the letter an object got pulled out of the envelop as well and dropped onto the floor while Ryoko scanned over the letter Hitomi picked up the item to find that it was a sort of stone. (A/N not on a necklace like it was in the anime...I never really liked the anime the manga version was soooooooooooooooooo much better) The was a beautiful shade of red, actually it was almost black but in the light it gleamed with a bright crimson. Ryoko took the stone from her gently and glanced again at the letter. "What does it say" Hitomi asked, referring to the letter. Ryoko handed the letter over to Hitomi and Hitomi read it silently.

Dear Ms. Ryoko Mitsurugi

My name is Azuna and you have been selected as one of the few selected from Earth to attend the annual Tournament that is held here every 50 years. Where is 'here' you ask. Well, here is Hell. The following information is how you can contact me and who else from earth will hopefully be attending.

Hope you like it. I will hope fully have the next chapter up in about... a month tops. I know it's a long time and this chapter was so short but bear with me here. I'm still kinda new to all this writing stuff and I have a few other stories I'm working on. REVIEW

- The Night's Angel

Azuna


	2. AN

Author's Note People!

No, I'm sorry to disappoint you all, this isn't a new chapter. -cries for you all- but there is a reason why I haven't touched any of these stories in a loooooooooong while. But that's because A) too hard to work on a lot of stories at once. B) I've a busy schedule as of late. C) I have a bad case on writers block. -cries-

anyway I'm going to tempera lally stop writing all stories but 'A Blood Sucking Titan', why? I don't know. I like that one. -shrugs- anyway until I finish that one (might take a year or two) I won't update my other stories. I might update occasionally but that will be more rare then me updating my current story.

Anyway, I'm soooooooooooooooooooooooooo -2 eons later- oooooooooooooooooooo SORRY! ;; but I need to do this for the sake of my non-existent life.

The Night's Angel

Azuna


End file.
